Goodbye
by saaami
Summary: "You... You never really realize how much someone means to you until they're taken away from you... I-I guess I learned that the hard way."


**Hi there! I'm Saaami! You guys probably don't know me, partially because I'm new, and partially because I usually write Lab Rats stories. Although, I just came up with some ideas for some Mighty Med stories, so here is idea #1.**

 **This story is going to be a pretty sad one. It's rated T for character death, so I apologize if you guys don't like characters dying. If you don't, I would recommend closing this right now, because that is definitely involved in this story.**

 **Warning for all Skaz shippers, Skoliver is involved in this! I really love them together, so that's why I wrote this story revolving around them and their relationship.**

 **Anyways, let's cut to the chase! Oh! And I don't own Mighty Med or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Skylar rubbed her hands together swiftly in an effort to warm herself up. Winter had just hit Philadelphia, and it had hit hard. Snowflakes drifted from above, settling softly in Skylar's light brown hair. A bone-chilling breeze blew at her face, leaving her lips dry and numb. She gulped, her eyes trained on the words etched into the wooden sign above her. Philadelphia Bridge Cemetery. She didn't really understand the name; there was no bridge anywhere within the area.

Skylar took a deep breath, pushing open the metal gate that was enclosing the cemetery. She wrapped her arms around herself and began to trudge up the snow-coated hills that stood before her. As she trekked through the snow, she passed many slabs of stone. Some were engulfed in bouquets of flowers, and some were about as bare as the trees beside them. Skylar didn't have any flowers herself, but she remembered Horace mentioning that he had brought some earlier that day.

She stopped in front of a small tree, the letters "MM" engraved in the trunk. Skylar sighed and traced the letters with her fingers softly. She turned left, keeping her gaze on her feet. She had memorized exactly where his grave was, and didn't need to look at the name to know she had arrived at the correct location.

Skylar fell to her knees, letting her head drop. Tears instantly fell from her eyes, pouring down her face and splashing in small puddles on the frozen grass.

"Hey," she whispered. She didn't expect a reply. "How are you? I… I know it's been awhile. I'm sorry about that. I really am. I just… I needed a little time, I guess."

Skylar sat there for a moment, watching the barren trees sway in the distance. Tears stung her eyes once more. She bit her lip, trying to find the right words to say.

"We… We miss you at Mighty Med. Even Alan does," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Nothing is the same without you. Nothing," she whispered. "It's so quiet and boring now… I-I don't like it."

She pulled at the zipper of her coat with trembling fingers.

"I… I'm just so sorry. I should have fought harder; I-I should have been the one saving you." Skylar took a deep breath, gulping to hold back another sob. "Why did you do it? I mean, it was Catastrophe! You, of all people, knew exactly what he was capable of. I… I-I just don't understand why you would jump in front of me like that."

Skylar jumped as she felt a hand suddenly rest on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kaz staring down at her with sad eyes. She coughed and quickly wiped at her eyes, embarrassed to be crying in front of him. He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, you know. Even the 'almighty Skylar Storm' is allowed to cry sometimes," Kaz murmured. "I miss him too, Skylar." Skylar nodded.

"I-I just… It was my fault and-"

"Let me stop you right there," Kaz said abruptly, interrupting his friend mid-sentence. "This wasn't your fault. He wouldn't have thought so either. You could barely stand up Skylar! He was just trying to help you out. He knew the consequences of his actions, and he believed that helping you was worth the risk."

Skylar kept her gaze on the ground before her, trying her best to keep her cool.

"I guess that's one of the best and worst things about Oliver. He won't ever let you get hurt, no matter the consequences," Kaz muttered to the open air. He rubbed Skylar's back soothingly, only for her to shrug him away. He let out a sad sigh.

Skylar winced at the sound of the breath exiting his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry Kaz. I think... I think I just need some time alone," she whispered. She pushed herself up of the cold ground and stalked off, leaving behind a concerned Kaz.

Once she lost sight of Kaz, Skylar allowed her legs to move faster and she broke into a run. Cold wind blew at her face as she ran, stinging her already teary eyes. She tore back down the shallow hills and out the front gates of the cemetery. She whizzed past buildings and shops; the usual city street noises filled the air, but she payed them no mind.

Skylar skidded to a stop, arriving at her destination. She found herself staring at the front doors of what was once her high school. She plopped herself down on one of the benches nearby and rested her head in her hands. Her eyes began to water once more, and this time the hero held nothing back.

Skylar sobbed and sobbed until her hands were soaked with tears. Once she felt she could cry no longer, she leaned her head against the back of the bench and looked up to the sky. One particular star glistened in the night sky, its glow shining down on Skylar. She gave a faint smile, but it was erased almost immediately. She then realized just how much her friend's death had taken a toll on her. Skylar felt her limbs go limp and her eyes flutter shut as sleep overcame her.

* * *

 _Oliver scanned Blue Tornado's file once more while Kaz checked his body for any obvious injuries. Oliver sighed and trudged over to where Kaz was trying to copy Blue Tornado. "Kaz," Oliver grumbled. "For the last time, you can't just copy a superhero and automatically gain his or her powers. It's just not that simple."_

" _I wish it was that simple," Kaz muttered under his breath, going back to checking over Blue Tornado._

 _Horace strolled in slowly, a pencil in his mouth as he studied a sheet of paper on his clipboard. "Boys, I need-" The doctor was interrupted by a sudden explosion that ripped through the hospital. The boys both ducked, covering their heads while Horace let out a girly shriek and cowered behind them._

 _When the smoke from the explosion cleared, the boys caught sight of two people they never thought they'd see in Mighty Med. "Wallace?! Clyde?!" The twins turned to Oliver, Kaz, and Horace, grinning mischieviously. Each held a half of the Dyad of Nebula in their hands and their eyes held a look of conspicuous glee._

 _The two inched the pieces of the dyad closer and closer together, a forcefield forming around them, stopping anyone who tried to distract them from their task at hand. When the two halves were finally attached, the brothers were engulfed in a blinding white light. After the light died down, the villain Catastrophe knelt where Wallace and Clyde had once stood. He glared at the cowering Horace with a menacing grin._

" _Horace Diaz," Catastrophe rasped. "It's great to see you again. I've missed seeing that chipmunk face of yours."_

 _Horace groaned and stood up slowly. "It's not a chipmunk face! I like to think of it as more of a raccoon," he informed the villain. Behind him Oliver face-palmed and rolled his eyes._

 _Catastrophe growled and approached the doctor with his fist raised. Bright orange flames swirled around his enclosed fingers. Horace's eyes widened and he put his hands out in front of him in an effort to freeze Catastrophe. The villain just laughed and blasted Horace backward through into the hallway._

" _Horace!" Kaz shouted, rushing over to where his boss lay. A worried Skylar Storm darted into the room, hearing all of the screams from down the hall where she once was._

" _Skylar!" She turned when she heard someone call her name. Oliver hid behind the front desk, motioning for her to join him. Skylar looked to Oliver, then back to Catastrophe. He had given all of the guards severe beatings, and they all lay scattered on the hospital floor. Skylar knew what she had to do. She put herself between Catastrophe and the fallen Horace, getting into a fighting stance._

 _Catastrophe examined his new opponent and merely scoffed. "You think you can defeat me, little girl?" The villain chuckled evilly and rubbed his hands together. Skylar gulped, but stood her ground. "Okay, then. Give it your all," Catastrophe growled._

 _Skylar ran at Catastrophe doing a cartwheel to avoid his incoming fist. She landed and swung her foot backward, landing a blow on the villain's back. He cried out in anger and whirled around, jabbing his knee into Skylar's abdomen. She grunted as she took the blow and doubled over, only to be whacked on the back once more. The former hero fell to the floor, gasping for air. She felt Catastrophe grip her shoulder, pulling her up with ease. She pulled at his hand, but his grip was just too strong. Catastrophe's fingers began to glow and Skylar suddenly felt all of the energy drain from her body. She began to breathe heavily and the world around her began to blur._

" _Silly girl," Catastrophe spat. "You're no match for me."_

 _The villain delivered another blow to Skylar's stomach, and she found herself on the ground once again. She looked up, and through hazy vision, saw that Catastrophe towered over her with his flaming fist at the ready. She pushed herself up off the ground, swaying slightly as she stood. Catastrophe laughed and prepared for the final blow. Skylar squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for what she knew was going to be the end._

 _Skylar bit her lip as she heard the blast being fired, but the pain never came. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a dangerously pale Oliver lying before her. The hero's eyes widened as she realized what had happened._

" _Oliver!" Skylar screamed, falling to her knees beside her friend. Oliver coughed several times, blood staining his lips. His arm was wrapped tightly around his abdomen, and blood seeped slowly through his fingers. "Oliver please stay with me," Skylar mumbled, tears pouring down her face. "Please. I need you," she whispered._

" _I'm sorry I couldn't get your powers back," Oliver rasped, chuckling slightly. "Make sure to tell Kaz that I'll kill him if he doesn't get them back for you." Skylar just shook her head and rested her head on his chest, sobbing quietly. "I… I love you Skylar." The normo closed his eyes and took his last breath, finally saying all he had wanted to say._

" _No! No, Oliver! Please! Don't go!"_

* * *

Skylar jolted awake. She trudged over to the front doors of the school, pushing them open. She found her way over to Oliver's old locker and opened it. The former hero pulled out a piece of paper she had hidden there since the day he had passed. It was a doodle Oliver had drawn of her before he had even known her. She folded it up and put it in her back pocket, sighing.

"Oh, Oliver," she whispered to the open air. "I… I-I didn't know it before, but now I do. I do love you, Oliver. Very much. I wish I would've realized it before, it's just… You… You never really realize how much someone means to you until they're taken away from you… I-I guess I learned that the hard way." She paused to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it earlier, Oliver. I know how much you wanted to get together, and… I… I'm just so sorry." Skylar plopped herself down on the floor and rested her head in her hands.

"I love you, Oliver. I love you with all my heart, and nobody could ever convince me to change my mind about you. All your sarcastic and idiotic remarks, your knowledge of the superhero world, and most of all, your loyalty. If you didn't do what you did, I wouldn't be sitting here today. I… I can't express how thankful I am to have known you and gotten close to you. So, thank you normo. Thank you for changing my life for the better and for giving me everything and more than I ever could have wanted on this planet. Thank you for all the fun times in Mighty Med, for standing up for me at this stupid school, and for always sticking by my side in a fight, no matter the opponent. I'll… I'll never forget you Oliver, but now it's time for me to stand strong. I-I have to do this."

Skylar swallowed a sob and placed a hand on the pocket that held Oliver's drawing. "I want you to know that this word means absolutely nothing to me. After this, this word doesn't even exist in my vocabulary. But for now, it's time to say it. It-It's time to say goodbye."

Skylar pushed herself off the ground. She pulled Oliver's drawing from her pocket and placed inside his locker. She closed the locker quietly and placed a hand on the door.

"Good…" Skylar struggled to form the word she had in mind. "Goodbye, Oliver," the former hero whispered, running from the school.

* * *

 **Yeah, so that's my first Mighty Med story! Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in a review (or not, if you don't want to). Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you guys soon!**


End file.
